Twice in A Blue Moon
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Sequel to Once in A Blue Moon. After picking up the pieces and trying to put their lives back together, Teagan and Avery are pulled deeper into the supernatural. With new enemies and more heartache, both girls struggle to survive their junior year of high school. Follow them as more pieces of the puzzle are laid in place and some family secrets are revealed. Starts in season 3
1. Twice in A Blue Moon

**Twice in A Blue Moon**

**Chapter One – Twice in A Blue Moon**

The room is empty, the lights are dim. And my heart wonders; if I'll ever see you again.  
My tears are hungry for an open door.  
When your arms held me, I never felt that way before  
I'll be waiting, I'll be watching under a blue moon.  
The taste of heaven only happens once in a blue moon

~Once in A Blue Moon, By: Sydney Forest

* * *

_~ A Teen Wolf fanfiction collaboration between Miss E Charlotte and Sage Londyn. ~_

* * *

Teagan walked slowly behind Stiles and Scott as they walked toward an unfamiliar building; pausing for a moment as she glanced up at the brick building.

She had never been to this place before, this was the kind of place Avery went to, actually Avery had been to this place, but she never had until now.

"You coming?" Stiles asked, as he turned around to look at her when he noticed she had stopped.

She took a deep breath then slowly released it before she nodded her head and begin to walk again. Stiles open the door and kept it open as Scott then Teagan walked into the tattoo shop before walking in behind them.

Teagan was a little surprised when Stiles had called her recently to tell her Scott was getting a tattoo and asked if she wanted to tag along. She never thought Scott was the type to get one, and then it made her to start to think about getting one herself.

After everything she had been though since coming back to Beacon Hills, she wasn't the same girl anymore. She was stronger now and she wanted something permanent that would remind her of that and she knew exactly what she wanted.

While Scott spoke to the tattoo artist about what he wanted, Teagan was standing off to the side glancing at one of the books filled with different tattoo designs while lost in her own little world.

The only time she looked away from the book was when she would pull her cell phone out of her low-rise jeans to check to see if she had a new message, but every time she noticed she didn't, she would sigh and place the phone back in her front pants pocket.

"Hey, Scott, you sure you don't want something like that?" Stiles asked, as he turned one of the books around and showed him a design that looked a lot like a kanima.

After Scott shot him a look and shook his head, Stiles turned to look at Teagan, calling out her name several times before she finally turned to look at him.

"What do you think -think Scott should get this one?" Stiles asked, as he showed her the same design.

"Not cool, Stiles. Not cool at all." Teagan said with a small chuckle.

"To soon huh?" Stiles questioned them. As they both nodded their heads, he sat the book down then walked over to Teagan, who had just checked her cell phone again.

Stiles glanced around the tattoo shop with a soft smile on his face. It seemed like so long ago since he was in there with Avery. The two had went to the same place when he took her their on a date to get the corset lace-up stitch design tattooed over her scar.

With Avery, heavily on his mind, he turned to look at Teagan as he asked,"So um, have you heard from Avery at all?"

Teagan shook her head, as she flipped to a new page, then said,"No, but I'm not surprised. She had a lot of thinking to do, besides she said she was turning her phone off all summer."

"Yeah but I thought girls couldn't live without their phones. I just thought she would call you at least once." Stiles pointed out.

Teagan turned to look at Stiles with a small smile on her face as she said, "Stiles, you should know by now Avery isn't like most girls. If she says she is cutting herself off from everyone all summer then she means it."

"Yeah but it's weird. I mean, it is weird right?" Stiles questioned, as he ran a hand over his longer hair, which Teagan had to admit looked great on him.

At the beginning of the summer when he told her wanted to do something new and grow his hair out, she wasn't sure, she was so use to his short hair, but it looked really great on him and she had a feeling Avery would like it too.

"No, it's not weird. This is actually very normal Avery behavior." Teagan answered, as she looked back at the book, then added, "She has done it before."

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of." Stiles mumbled quietly to himself, as he remembered the time Avery admitted she had overdosed on sleeping pills when she was 14 and spent months at a treatment center. Something that only a few people knew about and he was one of those few that did know.

"What?" Teagan asked, as she pulled out her cell phone again to look at it.

Stiles shook his head, he didn't plan on repeating what he said, so instead he said, "So if everything is ok, then why do you keep checking your phone?"

"Hmm?" Teagan said, as she looked up from her phone to look at him, then added,"Oh, I'm just waiting for Isaac to text me back." She sighed then added,"I've texted him a few times earlier but haven't heard back from him, which has been happening a lot lately."

"I thought things were good with you two?" Stiles asked confused.

"They are... they were... they... I don't know." Teagan answered with another sigh, then added, "Things were great the first part of the summer, but since I've got back from London he's been weird."

For the first few months, Teagan had spent a lot of time with Isaac, as well as Scott and Stiles, then when Jackson moved to London, she went for a few weeks to hang out with him.

"Maybe he doesn't like the fact that his girlfriend was prancing around London with her ex-werewolf-boyfriend." Stiles pointed out.

Teagan chuckled then said,"I wasn't prancing around with Jackson. I was just helping him get settled in and besides I talked to Isaac about it before I even went and he said he was ok with it so I honestly don't think that is it."

"I'm sure everything is ok." Stiles said, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hoping to comfort her. The two had gotten closer over the summer, as well as Scott, she was there a lot for both of the boys while they were dealing with their break-ups.

She had told them anytime they felt like calling Allison or Avery to call her instead, which made for a lot of late night phone calls. Now Stiles wanted to be there for her and he knew Scott felt the same.

"I hope so." Teagan said, as she shot Stiles a small smile. Then she looked down at the book, seeing the tattoo she wanted. She pointed at the monarch butterfly design then asked,"Hey, what do you think about this one?"

"I don't think Scott would want a girly butterfly tattoo." Stiles answered.

"No you goof, not for Scott. For me?" Teagan asked him.

"You're getting a tattoo?" Stiles asked her with a shock expression on his face. Then added when she nodded her head,"I just never imagined you getting a tattoo. You hit your toe the other day and almost cried, how are you going to handle a needle?"

Teagan chuckled as she remembered the other day when they were hanging out with Scott and she had hit her toe on the coffee table after Stiles had accidentally tripped her while walking across the floor.

"That was completely your fault and besides I'll have Scott holding my hand." Teagan said. "Right, Scott?" She added, as she turned her head to look at him. She knew he could overhear them from where he was standing thanks to his special werewolf hearing.

"Yeah, of course." Scott answered back. He was just as surprised as Stiles about her getting one, but was willing to help her as she got one. Maybe he could even take on some of her pain as she got it.

Teagan smiled at his answer, then walked off to talk to the tattoo artist about what she wanted and where.

Then she walked over to the table and after unbutton her pants a little, giving him better access to her hip bone which is where she was getting the tattoo, she laid back on the table as she waited for him to come back to start her tattoo.

Since her tattoo wasn't going to take as long, she and Scott decided she would go first, which would also keep her from chickening out once she saw Scott getting his.

Scott sat down in a chair beside the table she was laying on then reached out to grab her hand, causing her to jump for a moment. He told her to relax and take a deep breath, he could hear her heart practically beating out of her chest.

"I don't know, I mean, are you two sure about this?" Stiles asked them both, as he stood in front of them. "I mean these things are pretty permanent, you know?" He added.

"I know, that is why I want it." Teagan spoke up.

"But a butterfly? The most girly and common tattoo out there?" Stiles questioned.

"It might be common but it's what I want cause of what it means to me." Teagan answered, then added,"Do you two remember back in 4th grade, when our class put on that play?"

The two thought back for a moment until Scott spoke up and said,"Yeah, I remember that." He pointed at himself then gestured at Stiles as he added,"We were both trees who had to stand in the background."

"Oh yeah, I remember that cause you kept hitting me in the face with your branch." Stiles added.

Teagan chuckled then said, "Well anyway, Avery and I were butterflies in that play."

"Wait, I don't remember Avery being in that play." Stiles said, as he thought back to that day.

"That's cause she never got to be in it, but she was supposed to be." Teagan explained, then added,"Someone made fun of my horrible bowl haircut and Avery slapped her."

"Sounds like Avery." Stiles interrupted with a laugh, as Scott nodded his head with a laugh of his own.

"Exactly. Well the teacher wasn't very happy about it though, so she made Avery sit out of it and I was devastated. There was no way I could go out there without her. She was always my rock that helped me through anything." Teagan said, then added with a soft smile,"But she told me that I was brave enough to go out there on my own, that I was a lot stronger than I thought and even if she wasn't by my side that she was with me and everything would be ok."

"Recently during the Kate stuff, when we thought we were going to lose her, she reminded me of all that and it has stuck me through everything we have been through this last year so I wanted to get a butterfly to remind myself that no matter what happens, I am strong and I will make it through anything cause I have my best friend by my side." Teagan added.

"Wow. That is a very good reason." Scott said, once she was done.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed, as he wiped at his face and pretended like her story didn't affect him. "If there is ever a good reason to get a butterfly tattoo that is it." He added.

Teagan smiled at them, glad they know understood why this was so important to her. Now that she explained her reason, Stiles looked over at Scott, questioning him on why he was getting two bands on his arm.

Teagan tuned his answer out as Avery crossed her mind. She honestly hoped her best friend had a great time on her trip and was able to figure some things, she also hoped she would be back in town soon. She had really missed her and she could really use her advice now on why Isaac was acting weird.

Several minutes, two tattoos and a fainting Stiles later, the three walked out of the building and toward the parking lot, where Stiles' jeep and Teagan's car were parked side by side.

"So how was it? Did it hurt?" Stiles questioned them, as he held the back of his head. He missed most of the tattoos sessions since he was passed out in the floor.

"Not really. I thought I would be crying my eyes out, but it actually didn't hurt at all." Teagan answered with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yeah I'm surprised by that too." Stiles added.

"I'm not." Scott said with a secret smile.

Teagan stopped and looked at him as she stated,"You took away my pain didn't you?"

Scott didn't say anything as he nodded his head, letting her know that he did, she smiled at him as she said,"Thank you, Scott."

"No problem." Scott said back.

"Well how is yours?" Stiles asked Scott next.

"It kinda burns." Scott answered, as he looked down at his bandaged arm.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times by a needle." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott said back.

The three looked at each other for a few minutes then begin to walk toward the cars again, until Scott cried out in pain, causing Teagan and Stiles to rush to his side.

He begin to unwrap his arm, even though Stiles begged him not to since he was worried he would pass out again, but when Scott took the bandage off they were all surprised to see the tattoo disappear before their eyes.

"It healed." Scott stated with a shocked expression.

"Ah, thank God." Stiles said, then added, "I hated it." But when Scott shot him a look, he quickly apologized.

Teagan rolled her eyes and chuckled at Stiles, then turned to look at Scott as she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just... I didn't think this would happen." Scott said, as he looked at his tattoo-less arm again.

Stiles looked at Teagan then joked,"You might want to check on yours. Make sure it didn't 'fly away' or something."

"Ha-ha, you are not funny." Teagan said back, as she pulled her pants down a little then removed the bandage over hers, not that she believed Stiles about it 'flying away', but cause she just wanted to look at it.

She smiled as she looked at the realistic looking butterfly, it looked like it was just resting on her hip with it's wings up like it was about to fly away at any moment. When she looked up she was surprised to see both boys staring at her and checking out the tattoo. She shrugged her shoulders at them as she mumbled,"What?"

The two begin to stutter as they quickly looked up when they got caught checking her out. Even if Teagan was just their friend, they couldn't deny that the whole tattoo on the hip thing was very hot. They were horny teenage boys after all.

"Let me guess you both think it's lame." Teagan guessed, as she folded her arms across her chest and looked at them.

"No, nope, not lame at all." Scott said, as Stiles nodded his head to agree.

"That is the hottest... I mean coolest butterfly that I have ever seen." Stiles added.

"Oh my God, you two are so typical." Teagan said, as she shook her head at them, realizing now they were checking her out earlier.

"It's a sickness. We can't help it." Stiles explained.

"Stiles, not everything is a sickness. You just need to get laid." Teagan joked, as she begin to walk toward her car.

She opened her car door then called out, "I'm going home, you two go watch some porn and don't call me tonight."

She heard them laughing as she shut her car door and crank up the car. She smiled at them and gave them a wave as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Teagan drove down the road for a few minutes, then as she stopped at a stop sign, she heard her cell phone ringing. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pants pocket, hoping it was finally Isaac or even Avery, but was surprised when it was actually Melissa calling her from the hospital.

She felt her eyes go wide and her heart drop when Melissa spoke up. Isaac was just brought in to the hospital and was in pretty bad shape.

**~()~**

After getting off the phone with Melissa, Teagan drove as fast as she could to the hospital and rushed inside the building as she looked for Melissa or more importantly, Isaac.

She didn't even stop at a desk to ask where either one was, she had planned to keep walking until she heard someone call out her name.

She quickly turned around and saw Melissa, who was the one calling for her, standing behind her. Teagan rushed over to the older woman with watery eyes as she asked about Isaac and about what happened.

"Follow me." Melissa said quietly, as she lightly grabbed one of Teagan's arms and pulled her down several hallways as they made their way toward Isaac's hospital room.

Melissa waited until they were in a deserted hall until she said, "I don't know happened. They just wheeled him in and then I called you. I figured you would want to know."

"Thank you." Teagan said, as she shot her a relieved smile. "Have you called anyone else? Like Derek?" She added.

"Yeah, a couple of times." Melissa said, as the two stopped in front of Isaac's closed door.

"Well, I guess we'll just keep trying him." Teagan suggested, then added, "Thank you again for calling me."

"You're welcome. Scott told me you two were together and I figured you would be good for him right now." Melissa explained.

Teagan flashed her a smile as she nodded her head and reached out to open the door, but before she could, Melissa reached out to stop her, telling her to wait a minute, as a doctor and a nurse walked passed them and made their way down the hall.

"It's after visiting hours and since you're not family, technically you're not suppose to be in there, so if anyone ask you snuck in on your own." Melissa explained after Teagan shot her a confused look, then she added, "If anyone finds out I let you in ..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Teagan promised her.

Melissa gave her a relieved smile then nodded her head, letting her know the coast was clear and she could go in.

Teagan rushed forward to give her a quick hug, then opened the door and made her way inside the room.

After carefully shutting the door, Teagan turned around and softly gasp when she saw him laying in the bed peacefully sleeping. She watched him for a few moments, just watching him breathe and thanking whatever higher power that saved him, then made way her toward the bed.

Isaac wasn't sure how long he had been out for, but when he felt someone lightly touch his face, he reached out to grab their wrist as he snapped his eyes open.

"Ouch! Isaac, it's me. It's only me." Teagan whimpered out until he released her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked surprised to see her.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Teagan questioned back softly.

When he saw her eyes begin to water, he slid over to make room for her to lay down beside him.

She laid down in the hospital bed and cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest as a few tears fell from her eyes at the thought of losing him.

She clutched the gown he was wearing as she asked quietly, "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok baby, I'm ok." Isaac said, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Between her being in London and him searching for Erica and Boyd, it had been awhile since he had just held her and he had really missed that. He had missed her.

"What happened?" Teagan asked.

"It's not important." Isaac answered, as he kissed the top of her head. He kept his lips against her skin as he softly added," This is all that matters right now. Just you and me."

Teagan smiled at his words and snuggled in closer to him. She took a deep breath then slowly released it, feeling like she could relax now that she was in his arms. He could always calm her down and after getting a call like she did, telling her he was in the hospital, she needed his calming presence.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked her, as he continued to play with her hair.

Teagan nodded her head to answer, then lifted her head to look at him as she said, "You're the one I'm worried about right now."

"I'm fine. I'll heal." Isaac said back.

She looked at him for a moment then raised the blanket to look at the gown he was wearing. Even though his deep cuts have been bandaged over and he had stopped bleeding now, when he was bleeding he had bleed through it, getting some blood on the gown. She moved his gown aside to look at the blood soak bandage and went to carefully pull it off until he stopped her, telling her she didn't need to see it.

"Why are you not healing? Isaac, what happened?" Teagan asked, as she raised her head to look at him again, a concern look on her face.

"You're not suppose to be getting involved remember?" Isaac reminded her.

"And you're supposed to be honest with me." Teagan said back.

Months ago when they got back together, they had a long talk and came up with a compromise. She wouldn't get involved with werewolf stuff and he would keep her updated on things.

They both kept up their end of the deal for most of the summer until recently when he begin to act shady

"Isaac ..." Teagan breathed out, as a few tears begin to fall down her face.

"Hey, I'm ok. Everything is ok." Isaac said, hoping to reassure her, as he reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek. He looked into her eyes and sighed, he knew he had to tell her something, but he didn't want to worry her and decided to down play how serious everything was.

"There's some new werewolves in town." Isaac admitted, but leaving out that it was a pack of alphas, that part she didn't need to know.

She also didn't need to know about Boyd or Erica, at least not yet. Maybe after they were able to save them and the danger was gone he would tell her.

"What? How many?" Teagan asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Just a few and I had a little run-in with them, but it's ok, I'm handling it." Isaac said trying to reassure her.

With watery eyes, Teagan looked him over, whatever happened to him tonight looked like more then a 'little run-in'. He wasn't even fully healed yet for crying out loud.

She lightly touched his bandage then asked, "It's a alpha isn't it?"

"What?" Isaac asked fearfully, worried that she somehow knew about the alpha pack. He felt his heart practically beating out of his chest at the thought of the alpha pack around her or hurting her. He needed to keep the two as separated as possible.

"Avery explained to me one time if a wound was slow to heal that meant it came from an alpha. So I'm assuming an alpha did this." Teagan said, as she lightly touched the bandage on his side again.

Isaac nodded her head, letting her know she was right, but didn't add anything to her comment. The less she knew the better.

When he saw a worried look appear on her face again and saw her open her mouth to say something else, he placed his hand on the side of her face then leaned forward to press his lips against hers, cutting her off in mid-sentence. He didn't want her to worry. He wanted her to think everything was going to be ok.

After a sweet and gentle kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, then whispered, "Stop worrying so much."

Teagan smiled at his words, she knew she was a worrier, but she couldn't help it. That's just what happened when you dated a werewolf.

"I can't help I worry about you." She said back, as she opened her eyes to look at him at the same time he opened his. "I love you, I'm always going to worry about you." She added.

Isaac smiled at the words 'I love you', months later those three words from her still made him smile and feel like he was on top of the world. He couldn't believe he ever thought it was a good idea for them to break up back then, that was definitely not one of his brightest ideas cause now he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She was it for him and always would be.

He laid back against the bed, feeling a little drained still from his ordeal earlier, he reached up to lightly grab her arm and pulled her down to lay with him, which she gladly accepted. She laid beside him, cuddling against his side with her head resting on his chest.

She smiled and softly sighed when she heard his heart beating.

"What?" Isaac asked when he heard her sigh.

"I can hear your heart beating and it's the best sound in the world." Teagan answered softly, as she closed her eyes and continued to listen to it race, knowing her presence was causing it.

Isaac lightly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, he leaned forward to softly kiss her lips. He pulled back a little, his lips inches from hers, as he whispered, "I love you."

Teagan grinned against his lips as she said back,"And those are the best words in the world."

Isaac smiled back then leaned forward to kiss her lips again. The two kissed for several minutes, it had been awhile since they have had a moment like this and they couldn't keep their lips off of each other.

As much as he hated to, he finally pulled back, giving them a moment to catch their breath. She opened her eyes and looked at him as she said quietly, "I missed you."

He reached up to rest his hand on the side of her face as he said back, "I missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"Well now that I know there are new werewolves in town I understand why a little better." Teagan said, then added, "Which is better then what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Isaac asked her.

"I was starting to think you were mad at me about something and that's why you were avoiding me so much lately." She admitted.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Isaac asked with a confused look on his face. As far as he knew things were great with them, well minus him keeping the whole alpha pack thing from her, which killed him to do.

But he knew how much she would worry. He'd been sure that he, Derek and Peter could handle it on their own or at least that is what he thought at the beginning of the summer. Now, while sitting in his hospital bed, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Cause I went to London with Jackson." Teagan answered, then admitted shyly, "I thought you were secretly pissed about that or something."

"No. I was never pissed about that." Isaac said, then added, "I mean sure I wasn't happy about my girlfriend going to London with her ex, but I trust you and I knew no matter what you were coming back to me."

Teagan smiled at his words, then said, "I'll always come back to you, Isaac. It's you and me remember? It's always going to be you and me."

Isaac smiled back as he pulled her back down to lay with him. There was still a lot he had to take care of, like saving Erica and Boyd, and helping Derek take on the alpha pack but for now all he wanted was her.

He just wanted this moment with her before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of our new story! ^_^ We're having a blast writing for season 3, and we can't wait to share all of our ideas and hard work with you.**

**If you haven't yet, check out Miss E Charlotte's page for links to her Tumblr and Polyvore account, not to mention her other stories. They're all amazing and if you haven't read them yet, you should.**

**The links to my Polyvore and Tumblr accounts are also up on my profile, along with the links to several videos I've made to go along with stories.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and let us know if you're reading. ^_^**


	2. Out of the Blue

**Chapter Two - Out of the Blue**

_~ A Teen Wolf fanfiction collaboration between Miss E Charlotte and Sage Londyn.~_

* * *

Teagan sighed as she shut her car off then reached into the back seat to grab her book bag. Being at school was the last place she wanted to be right now, if it was up to her she would still be lying beside Isaac in his hospital bed.

But she had promised him the night before that she would go to school and live her normal life while he and Derek took care of the new werewolf problem, which he assured her again was no big deal. He then reminded her that her dad would be mad if she skipped the very first day and deep down she knew he was right.

She stepped out of the car and glanced around with a frown as she remembered a year ago today was when she first arrived back to Beacon Hills.

She couldn't believe how much had changed since that day, from werewolves, to alphas, to kanimas and all the close calls, nothing was the same but through it all she at least had her best friend by her side. Until now since Avery still wasn't back from her vacation yet and she hated that. She wished she was here with her now.

With that thought in mind, she pulled her cellphone out of her purse and quickly gave her a call just in case she finally turned her phone back on, but she wasn't all that surprised when her voice mail picked up.

"Hey A, I know you cut off everything so you can think, but it's the first day of school and it's weird with you not being here. Come home soon ok?" Teagan said over the phone, then added, "Or at least call me, I miss you. Plus Stiles is like majorly freaking out. I guess you being absent made his heart grow fonder." She chuckled at her own little joke as she began to walk toward the school building, "See you soon. Lots of love!"

Once she ended the call, she turned her head to the side to slip her cell phone back into her purse, not watching where she was going which was a huge mistake, when she felt herself slam into someone, causing her to drop her purse and spill everything that was inside.

"Damn it! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Teagan quickly apologized, as she knelt down to pick up all of her stuff and put it back into her bag.

She never looked up to see who she slammed into, figuring the person would just walk away, which was why she was surprised when she saw the person kneel down in front of her and helped her to pick up her things, although she never saw him slip something of hers into his jacket pocket.

She glanced up to see who it was and saw a unfamiliar guy in a black leather jacket. As he lifted his head to look at her, she flashed him an apologetic smile then said, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. There are worst things then being slammed into by a pretty girl." He said, as he flashed her a flirty smile.

Teagan blushed as dropped her stuff into her purse, when she looked back up the guy in front of her was holding out his hand as he added, "I'm Aiden by the way."

"Thanks." Teagan mumbled, as she placed her hand in his and he helped her up, "I'm uh, I'm…"

"What my stuttering friend is trying to say is, her name is Teagan." Lydia said, as she appeared beside Teagan. She checked out Aiden then added, "And I am her very single friend, Lydia."

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Aiden said, as he smiled at the two girls, then added, "See you two around."

"You can count on it." Lydia said, as she flashed him flirty grin.

"Wow." Lydia breathed out, as they watched him walk away, "I love fresh meat."

Teagan chuckled at her friend as the two girls begin to walk toward the school building. Leave it to Lydia to flirt with the new guy in record time.

She glanced over at Lydia as she said, "I thought you were dating someone. What happened to that guy you told me about right before I went to London? I thought you really liked him."

"I did like him. I also like the guy I am seeing now and I'll even like new guy once I reel him in." Lydia said, then added, "I like them all, that is why I'm just having fun and not sticking with one guy. It's lame to be tied down by one guy."

"Hey!" Teagan called out, then added, "I'm only dating one guy and I'm not lame."

"I don't mean you two." Lydia said, "What you and Isaac have is more than some high school romance. You two have what everyone spends their whole life looking for, it's what I want when I am ready to settle down."

Teagan smiled at her words, she was right, what she and Isaac had was deeper than most teenage relationships. She knew Isaac was the one she wanted to be with for all her life.

"Speaking of boyfriend, where is he?" Lydia asked, then added, "He should be here, carrying your books and keeping you from slamming into hot guys."

"Isaac is in the hospital." Teagan said, as she looked over at her friend with a sad look on her face.

"What? Since when?" Lydia asked surprised, as the two came to a stop at Lydia's locker.

As Lydia opened her locker door, Teagan glanced around, making sure no one was in hearing distance, as she turned back to look at Lydia and said quietly, "He had a run-in with some werewolves."

"But I thought he healed fast? Why is he in the hospital?" Lydia asked confused. At the beginning of the summer, everyone finally clued her in on what was going on, but she was still a little unsure about a few things.

"He is healing, it's just going slower cause it was from an alpha." Teagan explained.

"So maybe he'll be fully healed today?" Lydia questioned.

"I hope so." Teagan said with a hopefully smile.

"I'm sure he'll be just just fine. You worry to much." Lydia stated.

Teagan glanced down at the floor and smiled, remembering that Isaac told her the same thing just last night. She opened her mouth to say that until she saw that Lydia had a bandage on her leg. She nodded her head toward the bandage as she asked, "What happened there?"

"Prada bit me." Lydia answered.

"What? That's so weird." Teagan said, as she remembered something that had happened to her that morning with Aspen.

"I know. She's never bit me before." Lydia stated.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, that is weird, but what I meant by _'that's so weird_' is Aspen tried to bit me this morning." Teagan said.

"Really?" Lydia asked surprised.

"Yeah. I was feeding him, like I always do, and he started growling at me. I've never seen him growl like that before, even when a werewolf is around, he doesn't growl as much as he did this morning. I mean it was like he was rabid or something and then when I tried to calm him down he snapped at me and almost bit me." Teagan explained.

"That is weird." Lydia mumbled, as she froze for a moment and wondered what it all could mean.

Teagan opened her mouth to say something else but before she could say a word, the last person she wanted to see, walked over toward them and flashed them a friendly smile. It was Allison.

"Hey." Allison said to the girls.

"I got to get to class." Teagan said, as she gave Lydia a small wave and took a couple of steps to walk away until Allison called out her name. With a small smile on her face, Teagan turned around to face the brunette who used to be her friend.

"Hey, Teagan, can we uh, can we talk?" Allison asked nervously.

"I got class." Teagan said, as she pointed behind her where her classroom was.

"Maybe later?" Allison suggested.

"Maybe." Teagan said vaguely, as she turned around and quickly walked away. Ignoring the disappointed look on Allison's face. She knew she was being rude but it was hard to be around Allison after what she did.

She couldn't help but still be upset about her hurting Isaac, when she stabbed him repeatedly, months ago.

Teagan walked into English class and smiled when she saw Scott setting close to the front in the middle row. He had told her at the beginning of the summer that he was going to get his act together.

This was the year he was going to be a better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. She gave him a small nod, letting him know she was proud of him for keeping his word.

She walked over toward the huge windows, giving Stiles a wave, before she sat down in front of him. The two chatted back and forth for a few minutes until Lydia and Allison walked in.

Teagan glanced over at the empty seat beside her and prayed Allison wouldn't sit beside her. Lucky for her Lydia made her way over toward her and took the seat, causing Teagan to breath out a sigh of relief which was short lived when she saw Allison sit down in front of Scott, which was the last seat available.

She shot a worried look over at Scott, hoping he would be ok. He nodded his head at her, letting her know he would be.

Once everyone was seated, Teagan heard her cell phone go off. She was concentrating so hard on finding her phone as quickly as possible she never noticed that everyone's cell phone was going off at the same time.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion when she realized it was from a number she didn't recognize. She read the book quote to herself, feeling even more confused, until she heard a woman speak up and say.

"_The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness_."

Teagan, as well as the other students, looked up at their new English teacher Ms. Blake. She explained that the quote was from the closing line to the first book they will be reading, it would also be the last text message any of them would receive in her class.

As she told everyone to turn their phones off, Teagan looked down at her cell phone with a pained look on her face. Isaac was supposed to text her as soon as he was completely healed and left the hospital. If her phone was off she would miss that.

Or what if something happened to him and he tried to reach her, but her phone was off. Or what if Avery finally tried to call, but her phone was off.

She couldn't turn her phone off, it was the only thing she had to get in touch with two of the most important people in her life. She couldn't do it, she didn't want to do it, but when she glanced up for a moment and saw Ms. Blake staring her down, she sighed then dejectedly turned her cell phone off and slipped back into her purse.

Ms. Blake smile, seeing everyone turn their phones off, then turned around to begin to write on the board until the principle walked in and whispered something in her ear.

She nodded her head in understanding then called out Scott's name, taking Scott and his friends by surprise, but he still nodded his head and gathered up his books to follow Ms. Blake out of the classroom.

Teagan looked over her shoulders at Stiles, wondering if he knew what was going on, until he shrugged his shoulders letting her know he too was confused about what was going on. She turned back toward the front of the class as Ms. Blake walked back inside and begin to write on the board again.

Stiles glanced over at Lydia, seeing the bandage on her leg and questioned her about it. He asked her if it was from the accident that happened the night before, but before she could answer, Teagan turned her head to look at them. This was the first she was hearing about an accident.

"Accident? What accident?" Teagan whispered.

"A crazed deer ran into my car last night, like head first into the windshield." Lydia answered.

"What? Why am I just hearing about this?" Teagan hissed, then she looked at Lydia as she asked softly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Lydia answered with a smile.

Stiles leaned forward, closer to Teagan, as he added, "And the reason we didn't tell you is cause you had enough on your mind last night with Isaac. I didn't want to worry you anymore."

"Thanks for that." Teagan said, as she shot him a smile, then added, "But you can't keep me in the dark. I need to know when something happens to one of my friends."

"I promise I will call you next time." Stiles said to her. Then he looked over to Lydia, as he waited for her to answer his original question.

"Prada bit me." Lydia answered.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked surprised.

"No, my designer handbag." Lydia said back, causing Teagan to chuckle, which Stiles didn't appreciate as he shot both girls a look.

"Has she ever bit you before?" Stiles asked her.

Lydia shook her head then pointed her pen toward Teagan as she said, "Prada's not the only one who woke up on the wrong side of the doggie bed this morning."

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"Aspen tried to bite me this morning. He's never done that before." Teagan answered.

Stiles leaned forward as he said to them, "Ok what if it's, like, the same thing with the deer? You know how, like, animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something."

"Meaning what?" Lydia asked, "There's going to be a earthquake?"

"Or something." Stiles added.

"Maybe it means something is coming. Something bad." Teagan said softly with a worried expression on her face. She already knew from Isaac, that there was new werewolves in town, but could something worse be on the way too? She hoped not.

"It was a deer and a dog." Lydia pointed out, trying to make them see it didn't necessarily mean anything.

"What's that thing you say about threes?" Teagan questioned them, then added, "once... twice ..."

Before she could finish her sentence they all heard something slam into the window, causing them to jump in their seats. Teagan and the rest of the class turned their heads to look out the window, seeing a splatter of blood on the glass, causing Ms. Blake to stop writing on the board and walk over to the windows to investigate.

Teagan felt her eyes go wide as she saw a huge flock of black birds heading right for them. She jumped in her seat again when another bird hit the glass, followed by several more until the glass broke and many begin to fly into the class room.

Ms. Blake yelled for everyone to get down, as Teagan, Stiles and Lydia dropped to the floor. Teagan felt someone grab her arm, then turned to see it was Stiles as he pulled her toward him and placed his arms over her head to protect her the best he could. She reached out to grab Lydia to bring her over toward herself and Stiles as the three friends huddled together under a desk as they waited for the chaos to end.

Teagan couldn't help but fear that this was only the beginning of a bigger problem they all were going to have to face.

**~()~**

After all the birds were lying dead on the floor, Teagan stood off to the side with her arms folded across her chest. She was lost in her own thoughts until she saw an arm reach out toward her, pulling a bird feather from her hair.

She jumped in surprise until she noticed it was Stiles.

"You ok?" Stiles asked her, as he gave her arm a friendly squeeze.

Teagan nodded her head then asked, "What about you?"

"I'm good." Stiles said back.

"Good." Teagan mumbled. She glanced around, making sure everyone else was ok, realizing someone was missing. She looked over at Stiles then said,"Oh God, Lydia! Where's Lydia? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's ok. Her mom already came and got her. She's at home." Stiles answered.

Teagan nodded her head, glad to hear her friend was ok. She looked over at him as she asked quietly, "Stiles, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Stiles promised her.

She opened her mouth to say something else but before she could she heard her dad call out her name as he rushed into the class room. He threw his arms around her, hugging her tight, as Stiles took a few steps back then walked away, giving them some privacy.

When he saw his own dad walk into the room, he walked over to him, to see what his dad had found out so far and tell him what he knew.

"I'm never going to get use to these _'come quick, something happened to your daughter_' calls." Paul said, as he pulled back to look at his daughter. He had really hoped all the accidents and close calls were over.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked, as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I'm ok, dad." Teagan answered, as she smiled at him to let him know she was indeed ok.

"Go get your stuff, I'll take you home." Paul said, as he gave her another quick hug.

Teagan nodded her head then walked over to her overturned desk to grab her books and purse. She grabbed her cellphone out to turn it back on, wanting to see if she had anything from Isaac.

She heard her phone beep as she begin to walk back over toward her dad. Pausing a few steps from her dad as she read the new text message she had received. It wasn't from Isaac, it was from Scott, telling her about the attack at the hospital. He told her Isaac was in bad shape and Derek had taken him to his house.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, when he saw the look on his daughter's face.

"N-Nothing." Teagan lied, then asked,"Um, actually, dad, is it ok if I go see Isaac instead of going home?"

"Yeah, yeah that's ok. I'll just head back to work and see you tonight." Paul said, as he gave her a quick kiss on the head. "Be careful Sweet Tea, I love you." He added.

"I love you too, dad." Teagan said, feeling bad for lying to him, still after all this time but she did not want to pull her father into all of this mess.

Teagan stood still for a moment as she watched her dad walk away. She glanced back over at Stiles, seeing him in the middle of a talk with his own father. She thought about walking over to him to tell him about what happened at the hospital but figured Scott probably texted him too, either way she didn't have enough time to waste. She needed to get to Isaac, now.

With that thought in mind, she turned around and rushed out of the room to head for the Hale house.

**~()~**

Stiles stared down at the lifeless black bird on the floor a few feet away from him. He thought of Avery's tattoo with a raven over the word 'Nevermore', of course it was now slightly covered by a corset lace-up design over the scar running up the middle of her wrist.

Sighing he tucked his phone in his pocket and looked up to find Teagan, but he didn't see her or her dad.

"You're sure you're okay?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son as he made rounds in the room.

"Yeah, but I have to go." Stiles said.

He put his hand on his sons shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before he headed over to speak to Allison's father.

Moments later Stiles pulled to a stop outside of Avery's house.

As he got out of his car he saw the light turn on in Avery's room. He had a spark of hope that she was back in town.

Going up to the door, he paused for a moment with his hand on the doorknob. When he was dating Avery, she and her dad had both made it clear he was welcome to come right in. But now he wasn't sure if he should or not.

Finally deciding even if they weren't dating anymore, they were still friends he pushed the door open.

"Stiles?" Richard questioned as he headed down the stairs.

"Uh, hi Mr. Dukate." Stiles said.

"What's going on?" He asked the teenager.

"I was just…" Stiles was cut off as Richard's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment, it's work. This could be important." He said as he walked past Stiles down the hallway to his office.

Tucking his hands in his pockets he awkwardly looked around the entryway before he also walked down the hallway.

He stood in the doorway and listened as Avery's dad yelled at someone over the phone.

Once he finally got off the phone Richard looked at the teenager and sighed, "What did you need, Stiles?"

"Is Avery home from vacation yet?" Stiles asked, his tone hopeful.

"No, she's not home. As far as I know she's not even in the country, school started today didn't it?" He asked as he rubbed a hand over his face and sighed again. Thinking he'd have to start calling her into school until she showed back up.

"Yeah, I- I um, saw her bedroom light go on." Stiles said.

"Have you been parked outside watching the house?" Richard asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know it sounded that way, but no. I just pulled up when I saw it go on." He said, with a nervous laugh.

"That was me, I'm trying to get the damn kitten of hers to come out. She's been hiding constantly since Avery left. I don't know what in the hell got her so spooked." Richard admitted.

Stiles shrugged not sure what to say, he briefly thought about telling him she wasn't the only animal acting strange. But then stopped himself, it was pretty obvious that her dad didn't care.

"I just don't get it, things had gotten better. Why the hell did she just take off like this?" Richard mumbled as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. He wouldn't admit it, but he was really hoping Avery had turned over a new page and wasn't going to continue to be as reckless as she'd been in the past.

"So you haven't gotten a call or a text or anything either?" Stiles asked, a sick feeling rising in his stomach.

"The last I heard from her, she sent me a text saying she'd made it to the airport safe." He explained.

"How, um. How did she seem right before she left?" Stiles asked.

"She seemed like Avery. I mean, don't get me wrong she was still pretty upset from whatever happened between the two of you. But she's a strong girl, she just seemed so excited for this vacation. I really thought it would do her some good to get away from this town for a while. I just didn't think she'd stay gone this long." He explained, shaking his head.

He'd really started to think that he and Avery were fixing their relationship.

"Have you checked the records for her credit cards or anything?" Stiles asked, as the phone rang again.

As another of his cellphone's rang he said, "Does it look like I have time to see how she's spending my money?"

Stiles' eyes widened at his remark. He'd known that Avery had only recently started to get close to her dad again, and he'd never really seen this side of Richard.

"Maybe I could help you look into the records or something?" Stiles offered, just wanting some proof that she was okay.

"You want to help? Go find that cat of hers." Richard said, his tone colder than he'd meant.

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when Richard started to yell at someone over the phone.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned and headed up the stairs to Avery's room.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally found the kitten huddled in a corner under Avery's bed.

After crawling on the floor to get the cat he sat down on the side of her bed and looked around the room. He really had a feeling like something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He jumped and was shaken from his thoughts as he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

He looked down to see Annabel Lee kneading the fabric of his pants over his knee.

"I don't know where she is either." He said quietly as he reached a hand down and petted the kittens head.

Happily Annabel pushed her head against his hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw the fabric pet carrier Avery had gotten for the kitten.

He quickly shoved some of the her toys in the carrier and the put the cat in it, he stopped by the Richard's office and looked in to see he was on his phone and the computer.

Without another word to Avery's dad, Stiles left with the kitten and Avery's computer.

After dropping the kitten off at his house, he called Scott and found out that everyone was at Derek's house.

As Stiles walked in the house he saw Teagan standing beside the table that Isaac was unconscious on.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stiles asked, frowning at the look on Teagan's face.

"He looked better last night." She stated, her voice a little flat as she looked over her shoulder and gave Derek a hard stare.

"His wounds were only healed on the outside, not in the inside." Derek reminded her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Teagan glanced over to Scott who nodded and offered her a friendly smile.

"When will he wake up?" She asked.

"Soon." Derek assured her.

Nodding she reached down and held onto Isaac's hand, she couldn't understand why this had even happened to him.

Stiles filled Scott and Derek in on what happened at the school with the birds.

After the room stayed silent Scott got an idea, "I know how you can pay me back for helping you."

Derek looked at him, "How?" He asked.

He'd told Scott that he owed him one for his help at the hospital when Derek barely showed up in time to save both Scott and Isaac.

Teagan stared at Isaac's peaceful face as Stiles leaned against a wall lost in his thoughts and Scott explained how he'd gotten a tattoo, but his body had healed.

Looking over she heard Scott say, "in somoan, tattoo mean: open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, I'd always wanted one. But I decided to get it now to make it a kind of reward."

"Reward for what?" Derek asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer long. Even when I really wanted to, and even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wanted, and 4 months later… it still hurts. It just feels like…" Scott admitted, as he looked down.

"An open wound." Stiles cut in.

"Yeah." Scott said nodding.

Teagan frowned, she knew how much Scott cared about Allison and it was plain to see he was really hurting.

Nodding Derek said, "The pain is going to be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Oh, that's great." Stiles squeaked out.

Looking back down to Isaac, Teagan hoped he'd wake up soon. She knew Derek said he'd be okay, but she would feel much better being able to talk to him and see for herself.

Hearing a click, Teagan looked over to see Derek holding a blow torch.

"Oh wow, that's uh, too much for me. I'm gonna take that as my cue to leave." Stiles said as he put his head down and started for the door.

"Nope, I'll need help holding him down." Derek said as he stopped Stiles from leaving.

"Oh my god." Stiles muttered as he stood behind Scott and held him down to the chair.

"You staying for this?" Derek asked looking over to Teagan.

"Yeah, do what you need to. I'm not leaving Isaac until he's awake." She said as she watched Derek bring the flame closer to Scott's arm.

"You could hold Scott down and I'll leave." Stiles said looking at her. She couldn't help but smile as she let out a small laugh and shook her head.

As Scott screamed in pain, his teeth showed and his eyes changed to yellow.

Teagan closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to block out his pained noises.

"Hold him!" Derek yelled to Stiles.

After a while, Scott passed out from the pain.

"Is it done?" Teagan asked, a little apprehensive to look over her shoulder as she heard the blow torch click off.

"It's done." Derek replied.

"And I'm going to be sick." Stiles said as he shook his head back and forth.

Looking over Teagan saw the tattoo on Scott's arm. "It looks just like when he got it done."

Stiles nodded as he said, "It was bad enough sitting with Avery when I took her to get her tattoo, and she didn't even flinch. Luckily, there was no blowtorch involved though."

Derek glanced over at him and a look of sadness spread over Stiles' face as he thought about Avery.

The silence of the room was broken when Scott gasped and woke up. Looking at his arm he said, "It worked."

"It's looks great." Teagan offered with a smile.

"Thanks." He said.

"Was it worth it?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, it was." Scott said as he rubbed his hand over the ink.

Stiles shook his head in disbelief.

"I get it, you just want something permanent. I mean look at this past year, everything changes… so fast." Teagan agreed.

"Everything is so… ephemeral." Scott said with a proud smile, he'd learned the word that day and had been using it every chance he got.

"Studying for the PSAT's?" Stiles asked with a laugh.

"Yep." Scott said nodding.

"Nice." Stiles replied as he watched his friend open the door to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow." Teagan called after them.

As he opened the door Scott stopped at seeing the door had been painted red.

"You pained the door. Why'd you paint the door, and only the outside?" Scott asked Derek.

"Go home, Scott." Derek said.

As Scott used one of his claws to scratch at the pain, Derek started towards him. "Scott!" He yelled.

Teagan looked at Isaac again, before she followed Derek into the other room to see what was going on.

"Scott…" Teagan said as she watched him claw away at the new covering of paint on the door.

When he was done, it revealed a symbol painted on the charred wood.

"The birds at the school, and the deer last night. Just like when the deer almost trampled me when I got bit by the alpha." He thought out loud.

"What are you saying?" Teagan asked, as she took a step closer to her friends.

"How many are there?" Scott asked Derek.

"How many of what?" Teagan asked growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Alphas." Scott said looking at her.

Her brown eyes widened and she tried to wrap her head around what he was saying.

"A pack of them." Derek finally explained to the teenagers.

"An alpha pack? How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

Teagan took a few steps back; Isaac had told her some rival pack had attacked him. But he didn't tell her it was a pack of alphas.

"I hear there's a leader. His name is Deucalion." Derek explained.

"What else do you know?" Teagan pushed, realizing Isaac hadn't given her the entire story.

"We knew that they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months." He answered.

"I thought they'd went off to join another pack." Stiles chimed in.

"They did, but they must have gotten captured." Derek answered.

"Okay, so say you find them. How do you even deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked, shaking his head.

"With all the help I can get." He said quietly.

"Where is she?" Isaac asked as he sat up on the table he'd been sleeping on.

"Isaac!" Teagan exclaimed as she rushed over to him.

"Did you see her? Where is she?" He repeated his question looking at Teagan and then to the other three.

"What girl?" Derek asked.

"The girl who saved me, where is she?" He repeated.

Everyone exchanged looks, not sure who he was talking about.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you so much for reading! ^_^ I really hope you all are liking the story so far. If you haven't yet, check out Miss E Charlotte's page for links and her other amazing stories!**

**And don't forget to leave us a review, we really appreciate the support and kind words!**


End file.
